LEGO Batman: The Videogame
|modes = Single-player, multiplayer |genre = Action-adventure |ratings = |platforms = Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Xbox 360 |media = DVD, Blu-ray Disc, Wii Optical Disc |requirements = |input = }}Lego Batman: The Videogame is a video game developed by Traveller's Tales for the PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, and Microsoft Windows. It will be similar to the Lego Star Wars series, in that it is both a game based on a licensed property and have environments, objects and creatures made out of Lego. Warner Bros is handling the publishing, marketing and financing aspects. Plot The game stars Batman and his sidekick Robin fighting crime and villainy in Gotham City. Batman's most dangerous and murderous foes have all escaped from Arkham Asylum and divided themselves into three groups, each led by a "clever" and well-known villain. There are 30 true levels in the game (15 for the heroes and 15 for the villains) as well as some secret levels, including Wayne Manor in which Bruce Wayne is an unlockable character. Villain levels are unlocked as the game progresses. The hub for the heroes is the Batcave, where you can buy figures and see the unlockables. Alternatively, the hub for the villains is Arkham Asylum. Gameplay The core gameplay is similar to its Lego Star Wars II counterpart. Players will be able to fight on land, sea and in the air using a number of powerful Batman, Robin and villain-controlled vehicles. New moves featured in Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures will be added, such as swimming underwater, seen in a gameplay trailer. New abilities include picking up and carrying enemies and walking on tightropes over the city. Characters that can be played include Batman, Robin, the Joker, Catwoman, and Penguin, among others. The characters are able to use many unique abilities; for example, the Joker is able to attack enemies and activate machines with a joy buzzer, the Penguin is able to glide over gaps with his umbrella, and Catwoman can attack foes with a whip. Both Batman and Robin have their comic-book costumes, but players are able to swap Batman and Robin's costumes, called tech suits. Batman starts in his regular suit, he and Batgirl can wear a Glider suit (gray), a Sonic suit (blue), a Bat Bomb Detonator suit (black) and a Heat Protection suit (red). Robin and Nightwing can wear a Technology suit (red/light grey) and a Scuba suit (red/blue), a Magnetic (red/dark grey) suit and a Attract suit. When the player finds those suits they can be purchased in the hubs and used in the free play mode. As in the previous Lego games, once a player completes a level, that level is unlocked in 'Freeplay Mode'. Freeplay mode allows the player to replay any level they've completed with any characters they've unlocked, unlike Story Mode, which only allows players to switch between the characters involved in that scene. This permits access to areas containing extras the player was unable to get before. Development An early build for the PlayStation 2 console was shown at certain conferences by TT Games Publishing's Head of Production Jonathan Smith, with a small playable area sporting the exact same HUD as Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Soundtrack Danny Elfman's score from the 1989 film Batman and its sequel, Batman Returns are used in the game. Reception IGN gave the game a 7.7 for the Wii, PS3 and 360, saying it's got plenty of replay value but also saying all the bad bits from the past games in the series are still there. External links * Official Website Category:Game Info